Nothing Left to Fear
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: She would never hurt him, right? After all, she was always nice and shy!


**A/N: Alright, so I had this idea, and I'm finally making it happen. The title comes from the song Nothing Left to Fear by Slash. It also inspired me to write this. If you guys haven't heard the song, I suggest you do, 'cause even though it's a slow song, it's really beautiful. So, here we go! On with the story!**

* * *

**Nothing Left to Fear**

Silverpeak, Nevada. The lonely town that was abandoned long ago. Why did Alex let his friend convince him into coming here? Oh, yeah. That's right. Because she kept begging him; clinging to his arm and asking constantly if he would join her in this journey. Why did he have to give into the puppy eyes? Damn her and her hazel eyes!

"Alex!" squealed said girl as she skipped over to him, hugging his arm happily. "Isn't this place awesome?"

"It's abandoned," he chuckled, smiling down at her. "Why did you want to come out here, anyways?"

"...I just did!" she giggled, pulling him down the road and away from the truck they drove in. "Big brother Danny couldn't come, and neither could Frau. Thomas and Robert both had to go to summer school, and Issa went traveling with his family. Besides, I like spending time with you! It's always fun!"

"Yeah, I guess," He looked around, the old buildings seeming to stare into his soul with their dusty windows. There was something wrong. What was it? He could almost place his finger on it. Between this shorty next to him and this lifeless town, man. Something was definitely wrong. "Alright, Jennifer. What's the real reason we're here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up at him, tilting her head.

"Well, we're in a lifeless town! There's no one here, it's hotter than hell, and you're wearing your sweater!" he spoke, managing to get his arm out her tightening grip. "Tell me the truth; why are we out here?!"

"Okay, okay," she sighed, holding her hands up. "The real reason is... I've always wanted to come out here and look around. But you know me. I have paranoia issues, and I would probably commit suicide if I came here alone. And this place is known for strange things to happen. I tried getting Danny to come, but his mom wouldn't let him and he had to go somewhere. You're the next person I felt completely safe with. So that's why I asked you."

"So, we're here so you can poke around?" he asked, crossing his arms. She shrugged, nodding her head.

"Yeah, basically," she replied, before a smile crept across her face. "Also, there's this building I'm sure we can get into! I heard it has some valuables in there! Maybe we can get some?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave."

"Because you love me?"

"Well... yeah, but that's not good enough."

"Because if you leave, and leave me all alone with no way back, the thought of something happening to me will slowly eat at you, until you're forced to turn back around and come back to get me. And in that period of time, I can get into a lot of trouble. Even if there is no one here."

"... Fine. Where's this building you were talking about?"

"Yay! C'mon! Let's go find it!" Jennifer happily grabbed her friend's hand, dragging him through the empty town. He couldn't help but smile, happy to see her all excited. But there was still something that told him to stop her; to drag her back to the truck and leave. But he ignored it. What was the worse that could happen? A ghost chases them back home?

The two finally stopped a large, white building, it's paint chipping from lack of care. It was etched out in black, with the windows actually being clean. Alex admired the building, trying to figure out what it was exactly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Jennifer finally unzip her jacket and shrug it off, a piece of rebar falling out and onto the dirty ground.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, going to pick it up. Before he could, he was knocked back with Jennifer elbowing him in the face. He recoiled in pain, blood trickling from his nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he snarled, eyes tightly shut and watering. When he finally opened them back up, he was greeted with the rebar hitting him across the face at full force, knocking him to the ground. He groaned, his vision slipping in and out.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Jennifer spoke softly, allowing her weapon to fall to the ground as she grabbed one of his legs, dragging him inside the building. "But it has to be done."

He coughed up whatever air he breathed in, the scent of old wood and blood hitting him harder than that rebar. Finally, when she stopped dragging him, he finally slipped unconscious, finding that the deep slumber was a better option than to fight it and feel the agony any longer.

"Alex. C'mon, wake up, schatz," Said male groaned, squeezing his eyes tighter as the sunlight from outside greeted him. "Alex, please. I need you to wake up. Come on, it won't work if I do this while you're out."

"Ugh... where the hell am I?" he spoke weakly, finally allowing his eyes to flutter open. He went to rub his aching head, only to find it was tied down. So was his other arm and legs. And where was his shirt? He looked around, eying the girl standing above him, a sad smile on her pale face. "Jennifer? What's going on?"

He struggled for a moment, before remembering. She had beaten him into the state of unconsciousness. She had elbowed him in the face outside, and hit him with rebar. And most of all, she lied.

"I'm sorry," she continuously said, kneeling down beside him. "Honestly, I don't wanna do this, but I have to, ya know?"

"No! I don't know!" he hissed, glaring daggers at her. "Why you're doing this is beyond me! What the hell?"

"This has to be done," she told him, her voice lowering to a heartbreaking whisper. "If I don't do this, then he'll come after me and everyone I love. I don't want to hurt you by any means, but I'm not going to let him kill my brother, or my mother, or anyone else. I'm so sorry, Alex, I really am, but I _have_ to do this to protect them!"

"What are you talking about?!" he cried, pulling at the ropes that held him down, praying they would magically break so he could get his hands on Jennifer and choke the life out of her. "Who's going to hurt who? Why does it have to be me? At least answer my questions!"

She stared down at him, tears in her eyes. She grit her teeth and leaned forward, kissing his forehead softly. He hated to admit it, but her cold lips felt nice against his hot skin. Wait... why was she so cold? It was at least a hundred degrees outside, and she was wearing her jacket for most of the time! It even seemed hotter in the building! How could she be cold?

"Don't worry," she finally said, standing up and walking towards a nearby table. She looked at whatever was on the top, before grabbing something near the edge. Turns out, that "something" was a large and sharp machete, it's blade jagged at the top. "I'm sure after the first few minutes, you'll go into shock, and you won't feel a thing. Well, hopefully. I don't really know how the human body works. It's different with everyone, right?"

She turned around to face him, a sick smile on her face as her eyes continued to water.

"Jennifer, please," he whimpered, feeling his heart race. "Please, don't do this!"

"There are some pros and cons to this," she chuckled slightly, her boots thudding against the old, wooden floor. "I mean, the cons are: I'm killing someone, I'm gonna be getting blood on my beautiful baby, and I'm going be losing the guy I actually like! The pros are: I'm going to be saving the ones I love more, I'll be appeasing him, and... well... I get to see you shirtless!"

Her smile grew more as she got closer. Alex frowned as he heard her speak, finding her voice no longer soft and sweet, but cold and saddening.

"Just don't move around too much, alright, schatz?" she spoke, kneeling beside him once more. "I kind of have an OCD problem, and if this isn't perfect, then you're gonna have a bad time."

"I'm already having a bad time," he grumbled, glaring at her. She giggled, petting his hair for a few seconds. The memories of how she did that back at school flashed in his mind. It made his stomach twist. The thought of that sweet girl now being his murderer just made him feel... completely sick.

"I'll miss how you always made me smile, Alex!" she giggled, raising the machete and hovering it over his stomach. He flinch when he felt the cold blade rest against his warm flesh, the sharp tip pushing down until it finally pierced his skin. He winced, the feeling of his blood slowly slide down his side making his shiver. He wondered if she would just torture him like this; make these small cuts until he bled to death. He was proven wrong when she ripped the knife down, making him cry out in pure pain. She continued to cut his torso this way and that, not once looking at him. Through his torture, Alex mostly screamed out in pain. Only when she slowed down did he softly beg for it to end. This was a horrible feeling. To have your life slowly ripped away from someone you thought you could trust fully.

"Goodnight, schatz. I'll miss you," After those words left her mouth, she raised the machete high in the air, before plunging it back down and right onto his lung, breaking most of his ribs. He let out a silent scream, his voice gone. Even though he felt pure pain and a burning sensation, Alex gave a small smile. Finally, it was over. He could feel himself slowly slip away from life. He glanced over at Jennifer, finding she was untying him, crying silently. Once she was done, he gathered up whatever strength he could and reached out, grabbing her bloody hand. He continued to smile at her. He wasn't angry at her, really. Why? He didn't know. But as his vision started to grow dark, he finally found out who she was talking about. A man stood behind her, his body soaked in blood as his eyes were black pits. He smiled down at Alex, showing teeth that were sharper than daggers.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," she whispered. As he died, he continued to smile. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because the pain was finally over. Maybe it was because he knew many people were going to be saved. Whatever it was, he didn't know, and he didn't care. He was just happy.

_**CLING~!**_

Alex groaned, slowly allowing his eyes to flutter open. The darkness of the outside world greeted him. How long had he been asleep? He looked over at the clock. 8:43. He sighed, shaking his head and looking at his phone. Who was texting him now?

_Jennifer: Alex~!_

He smiled slightly as he saw it was only from his friend. The thoughts of his nightmare came back to him. Could this short girl really have the guts to kill him? Nah. She was too shy and nice!

_Alex: What?_

_Jennifer: I'm bored and I miss you. _

_Alex: Yeah. You gotta get your board so we can go riding together._

_Jennifer: But that requires work!_

_Alex: You haven't even looked, have you?_

_Jennifer: I have, but none caught my eye. Besides, I actually bought something better _

_Alex: What's better than a board?_

_Jennifer: A beautiful machete that was only ten bucks ;u;_

Oh hell no. This chick was crazy.

_Alex: Why would you buy a machete?!_

_Jennifer: Because it was ten dollars! How could I turn it down? Besides, what if I need it for something?_

_Alex: What would you need it for?_

_Jennifer: I dunno. Satanic ritual? Whatever calls for a machete!_

Yeah, scratch that earlier. This girl would kill him.


End file.
